pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Ninetales
Vs. Ninetales is the sixth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. It aired 11/14/2016. Story Ian, Beldum, Brendan and Max walk at night, a dense fog covering the terrain. Brendan: Max, we still on the right path to make it to Saffron City? Max looks at the PokéNav, it not showing them on the screen. Max: I don’t know. The weather’s too bad, it’s jamming the signal. Ian: We’re on the right path. Beldum: Bel. Brendan: And how do you know that? You don’t exactly have the best sense of direction. You just point in a direction, and you usually get us to where we’re going. Max: So, if we follow Ian’s gut, then we’ll be fine! Onto Saffron City! Ian: Huh? We’re not heading there. We’re going to that mansion in the distance. Brendan & Max: Huh? Brendan and Max squint their eyes, looking into the distance. A mansion is barely visible through the fog, as Ian’s trajectory is right in line with it. Brendan gives off an exasperated sigh. Brendan: Now I see why Misty always complained about following him. He just goes towards whatever interests him. Max: What do you think we’ll find there? Ancient treasure? A rare Pokémon? Brendan: Well, it’ll be interesting, that’s for sure. End Scene They arrive at the mansion, which is in a serious state of disrepair. There are holes in the wood, paint peeled off, and splintered deck. Ian climbs up the deck, as Brendan takes a step on, it breaking under his foot. He sinks through, Max laughing at him. Max: Ha! Might wanna watch where you’re going, Brendan! Brendan: Oh, shut up! Beldum floats back over, operating as a floating handle to help pull Brendan out. A Murkrow is perched on a beam, as he flies off. Ian makes it inside, inspecting the painting of an elder man, which resembles the gym leader Brock. A shadow moves through the room, catching Ian’s eye. He spins around, though he doesn’t see anything. Ian goes after the shadow, leaving the living room as Brendan, Max and Beldum enter the room. Brendan: Wow. I wonder how old this mansion is? Max: Probably over 200 years old. This architecture is ancient. Voice: About 300. The family lasted for generations, before it split and some members settled down in Pewter City. Brendan and Max turn, as Natasha rounds the corner, snarking at them. Murkrow is on her shoulder. Brendan: Natasha?! What are you doing here? And how do you know that? Max: She’s originally from Pewter City. Brendan: Oh, yeah. Natasha: Upon making it home, I was, reminded of this old mansion, and decided to come looking. Legends state that there’s been a Pokémon living here for the past 200 years. Depending on what it is, it may serve as an excellent contest Pokémon. Max: You haven’t competed in Kanto contests before? Natasha: No. I decided to start abroad. Now, however, I will win the Grand Festival of Kanto. Brendan: Well, that’s going to be a bit difficult, because that title belongs to me! Natasha: That your new Pokémon? Brendan: Huh? Beldum floats by Brendan’s head. Beldum: Beldum. Brendan: Uh, no. It’s Ian’s. Beldum flies off, in search of Ian. Brendan draws a Pokéball, smirking. Brendan: This is my newest contest partner! Come on out, Wynaut! Brendan throws the Pokéball, choosing Wynaut. Wynaut: Wynaut! Natasha: That puny thing? Ha! Won’t even last a minute against me. Brendan: Then why don’t we battle, right here and right now?! I’ll show you! Wynaut: (Determined) Wy! Natasha: Heh. Why not? Murkrow. Entertain them. Murkrow: Krow! Murkrow flies forward, picking at his feathers. Brendan: Let’s show them what we’ve got! Wynaut, go in for Splash attack! Wynaut Splashes off the ground, ricocheting off the ceiling, diving at Murkrow. Natasha: Murkrow, Confuse Ray. Murkrow releases a golden light from his body, confusing Wynaut. Wynaut’s eyes sink inward, as it crashes into the ground, Splashing and flailing. Brendan: Wynaut, snap out of it! Natasha: Fitting to your style. But overall inefficient. Dark Pulse. Murkrow raises his wings, them glowing dark purple. He fires a Dark Pulse, basting Wynaut into Brendan’s arms, it defeated. Brendan: Wynaut! Are you okay? Wynaut: (Weakly) Wy. Natasha: Just stay out of my way. Murkrow: Murkrow! Murkrow laughs, while Brendan scowls, returning Wynaut. The sound of raging flames burn outside, as they all look towards the doorway. Natasha takes off running towards it first, Brendan and Max following after them. End Scene In the back of the mansion, Ian and his Marshtomp are fighting against a Ninetales, which raises all its tails, pointing them at Marshtomp. Blue flames shoot inward from the tips of the tails, connecting and combining before firing a powerful Inferno attack. Marshtomp uses Muddy Water, spiraling brown water forming around it, taking the Inferno attack. Muddy Water is evaporated, as Ninetales strikes Marshtomp with Quick Attack, knocking it back. Ian: This thing is tough. Either way, we can do it Marshtomp. Marshtomp: Marsh! Ninetales, growling, takes a step towards Ian. A Dark Pulse cuts through the air, hitting the ground in front of Ninetales, it leaping back to dodge. Ninetales’ eyes look over, as Natasha and Murkrow approach. Ian: Natasha? Beldum: Beldum. Natasha: Hate to disappoint you, Ian. But that Ninetales is mine. Ian: If you can beat it first, it’s yours. Marshtomp, Mud Shot! Natasha: Feint Attack! Ninetales points its tails at the group, a golden orb forming at the end of each one. Ninetales fires Confuse Ray, confusing Marshtomp, Beldum and Murkrow, them all moving around in a distorted fashion. Ninetales fires Inferno, burning through the three and knocking all three out. Natasha: Such power! I want it for my own! It will be the perfect contest Pokémon! Ian returns Marshtomp and Beldum, as he steps back. Natasha returns Murkrow, as Brendan and Max arrive. Brendan: Wow! Who’s that Pokémon?! Max: A Ninetales! Evolved form of Vulpix! Brendan: Huh. Well, I already have Numel as a Fire type, but it is beautiful! I’m going to catch it! Spinda, let’s go! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Spinda. Spinda: Spinda! Ninetales fires Confuse Ray, Brendan covering his eyes to protect himself. When the light fades, Spinda continues stumbling around as usual, unaffected by the Confuse Ray. Brendan: Whoa! Immune to confusion? Max: That must be its ability Own Tempo! It protects the user from being confused. Brendan: Ha! Considering that Spinda’s signature move is Teeter Dance, that’s a pretty good feature to have. While we’re mentioning it, use Teeter Dance! Spinda glows light blue, as it begins dancing at an increased rate. Ninetales is confused with it, swaying back and forth with it. Brendan: Nicely done! Now, use Water Pulse! Spinda’s ears perk up, forming a sphere of water in between them. Spinda fires a stream of water at Ninetales, washing it back. Ninetales grows at them, snapped out of confusion and shooting Inferno, blasting through Spinda. Spinda tries to get up, though falls back down, defeated. Brendan: One blow?! Max: That’s a really strong Pokémon! Natasha: My turn. Natasha steps forward, drawing a Pokéball. Natasha: Go, Sableye. Natasha opens the Pokéball, choosing Sableye. Sableye: Sable! Brendan: Ha! Good luck with that! Sableye can’t move first due to Stall! Natasha: Speed isn’t the important feature. It is about being able to wait patiently, continuing to flow through time. Don’t you agree, Ninetales? How old are you? 200? 250? Ninetales perks its head up, intrigued. Brendan: Uh, what’s she talking about? Ian: Ninetales can live for up to a thousand years. Natasha: How about it, Ninetales? I want to catch you, and utilize your experience of time to strengthen my own knowledge and experience. Ninetales cocks its head to the side, then lifts it back up. It growls again, this time more eager than intimidating. Max: She got through to it? Brendan: Aw! I lost! Even if she doesn’t beat it, it’s resonated with her instead of me! Natasha: Sableye, use Feint Attack. Ninetales fires Inferno at Sableye, it waiting for the attack to get closer. Sableye spins and disappears, reappearing to scratch Ninetales in the face, knocking it to the side. Ninetales forms Confuse Ray, as Sableye’s shadow gets elongated due to the light source. The shadow shoots forward at Ninetales, a shadow hand shooting out, hitting Ninetales and knocking it skyward. Ninetales lands on its back, though it gets up almost instantly. Natasha: Now, use Power Gem! The gems on Sableye’s body glow dark pink, as it fires a pale pink beam from the gems on its chest, shooting at Ninetales. Ninetales gets up, as it is hit head on by the Power Gem, the explosion knocking it to the ground. Ninetales tries to get up, but gets a content expression, dropping back down. Natasha: Go, Pokéball. Natasha calmly throws a Pokéball, sucking Ninetales in. The Pokéball shakes, as it locks. Natasha walks over, picking the Pokéball up. Natasha: Not bad, Sableye. Sableye: Sable! Natasha returns Sableye, as she heads back to the others. Natasha: This changes my plans a bit. I’ll begin training with Ninetales. You, Brendan, should try your luck at the Saffron City Contest. Brendan: There’s a contest in Saffron City?! Ian: You didn’t know? Brendan: You did?! And you didn’t tell me?! Ian: That’s your job. You’re the one competing. Natasha: Good luck. I await to beat you in our next contest. Natasha walks off, disappearing into the fog. Brendan: Oh, yeah! Well, you’re going to lose the next time we meet! Max: Uh, Brendan? She’s gone? Brendan: I know! Let’s sleep in this creepy mansion for the night and, whoa. The group looks back to the mansion, which has disappeared, replaced with canyon terrain. Brendan and Max look around in confusion, as Ian rolls out his sleeping bag. Brendan: Okay. That was weird. Main Events * Natasha captures a Ninetales. * Natasha's Sableye is revealed to have learned Power Gem. * Brendan's Spinda is revealed to have the ability Own Tempo. Characters * Brendan * Natasha * Ian * Max Pokémon * Wynaut (Brendan's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Murkrow (Natasha's) * Sableye (Natasha's) * Ninetales (Natasha's, newly caught) * Beldum (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) Trivia * This episode is a combination of the anime episodes Just Waiting on a Friend and On Cloud Arcanine. * Ninetales being caught fits into Natasha's theme of time, as it can live for a thousand years. * It's revealed that Ian uses his gut to get the group to their destinations. Or, when he sees something interesting, he heads towards it. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier